


野马

by chio_aki



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chio_aki/pseuds/chio_aki
Summary: 一场突如其来的暴雨将Ben和Henry困在了公路旅行途中的路边。





	野马

**Author's Note:**

> 伪现实背景ABO
> 
> 全程OOC，滤镜800米
> 
> Daddy kink
> 
> 6K字PWP，复健产物，不保证好吃

Henry攀上Ben的膝头时，雨滴已经改变了方向，敲击着侧面的车窗。

雨刷器早就停了，他们的车抛锚在这荒无人烟的公路旁已有半个小时——甚至更久？谁知道呢？Henry的心思早已不在这骤然洒下的雨上，也不在这突然坏掉的车上，甚至不在他自己极力争取来的旅行上。

他满心满眼就只容得下他身旁这位年长的恋人，他的恋人，他的alpha。

Henry两腿跨过Ben跪在真皮座椅上，极富弹性的肉臀压着Ben的膝盖。他弓起背降下身子低头啃噬alpha性感的下巴上青青白白的胡渣，那触感有点痒又有点疼，但Henry知道自己喜欢这个。

即使就alpha的标准而言也不算矮小的身高让Henry保持这个姿势有些困难，他的后背撞上了前排的座椅，有一点疼，他很庆幸刚才他们选择了从驾驶室转移到后排，至少这里的空间相对宽敞。

Ben的手臂环到了他身后，大手张开阻隔在Henry和座椅靠背之间，掌心的温度透过衣料贴上Henry的背部肌肤，将抚慰和保护的意味灌进omega心里。Henry抬起那双湿漉漉的湛蓝色眼眸感激地看着Ben，慢慢地将舌尖向上游移，描画着Ben嘴唇的轮廓。轻飘飘的触感像微风拂过脸颊，又像飘荡的蒲公英落在唇边，柔软纤细又脆弱，仿佛稍一用力就会消散。

男人环抱着他的小恋人，纵容他坐在自己腿上施展他那罕见的主动挑逗。乖孩子就应该偶尔得到适当的奖励，更何况他们的分别真的有些久了，不可否认，alpha也对他的男孩心存想念。

雨水像是不想遵循它在这个季节该有的规律，本应来的也快去得也快的夏日午后的骤雨，却在这天执意要绊住这对聚少离多的恋人。

突如其来的公路旅行是Henry的主意，他们未做精心策划就将车驶上了66号公路——一条点击率最高的美国公路旅行必经之路。Ben调侃他的选择老土又俗气，青年撅起像幼猫一样弧度可爱的薄唇，声称大众的选择一定有他不容错过的经典魅力。

他们为这无关紧要的小事沉默着对峙，年长alpha全无变化的表情有着无法忽视的强大压迫力，可明明已经内心已经虚软下去的小omega却依然不服输地昂着头。或许是被他那虚张声势的表情逗笑了，Ben将他的男孩拉进怀里啃了一口挺翘的鼻尖，拍了一把Henry肉乎乎的屁股让他快去收拾行李。

男人的妥协招致的结果就是，在这个本可以在空调房里享受假期的时刻，他们被困在闷热狭小的金属壳子里，在不间断的雨点敲击车身的恼人背景音中，等待着不知什么时候才能到达的救援拖车。

不过什么烦恼在怀里有一个甜美可人的omega时都可以从脑海中剔除干净吧，特别是这个omega还在不断用他软滑的舌尖和湿热的口腔轻舔吞舐着你的耳垂。

Ben箍紧手臂将伸直了上身在他耳边作乱的青年压进胸膛，主动地位的转变只需一瞬间。或许他从未让出过这一地位，先前的一切不过是上位者给予的转瞬即逝的默许，用以享受以为自己抢占了先机的omega献上的甜蜜服务。

粗糙的手指顺着衣服下摆探进去，触上了Henry腰侧滑腻滚烫的肌肤，温差带来的刺激让本就意乱情迷的omega的嘴角写出一声若有似无的轻吟。

Ben的手指拂过腰侧向下探进裤腰，直接挤进了包裹着Henry圆润肉臀的内裤。被裤子紧紧箍着的软肉挤压着Ben的手指，他五指张开在那上面按出五个肉窝，身上的omega就受不得刺激地将脸埋进了他的肩头。

他的小恋人反应有些过于敏感了，即使是omega也不应该这么经不起一点刺激。Ben臭着车厢里愈发浓郁的甜腻气味，他原以为只是无法通风导致气味显得浓稠，但现在看来没那么简单。

靠在脖颈间的小脸上的汗水濡湿了Ben的鬓发，Henry张开小嘴难耐的吐露着的灼热的气息，热气喷洒在Ben的颈侧引得alpha也起了一阵战栗。

“你发情了。”

肯定的语气。Henry有些心虚地点点头，湿润的鼻尖蹭得Ben耳后皮肤痒痒的。Ben伸手捧住这颗乱动的小脑袋固定在自己面前，湛蓝的眸子闪躲着不敢看进alpha无波的棕色瞳孔。

“我不记得是这个日期。”alpha再度开口，没有像Henry担心的那样责怪他明知道自己要发情了却闹着要出来搞什么公路旅行，还释放了醇厚的信息素安抚他的小恋人。

“本来是要早一些的，”Henry在鼻尖萦绕的松木香中镇定下来，“之前因为拍戏用药推迟了。”

见Ben只是板着脸看他，没有开口斥责他滥用药物，Henry大着胆子直起身子，手臂环上alpha宽厚的肩膀，将恋人的额头压进自己柔软的胸脯。

“Daddy，我好热，胸口好痒……”omega的身体小幅度地扭动着，带有鼻音的声调在男人的头顶轻声撒娇，说着平时不好意思开口的话。

 

Ben深吸了一口他的男孩胸口甜得发腻的奶香，拖着Henry衣服的后襟将他滚烫的身体脱离自己的怀抱，看着omega不知所措的表情调笑：“你不脱衣服， Daddy怎么帮你止痒？”

 

Henry红着脸听话地脱掉T-shirt，将肉感十足的身体从布料的包裹中释放出来。

 

被发情期的燥热蒸得本就浑身滚烫的omega此刻就像个熟透的石榴，沉甸甸地从枝头自动自发地掉下来，等着有人破开他状似坚硬实则脆弱的保护壳，捏碎内里通红的细小子粒，甘美的汁液从指缝中流溢，让接触到他的每一缕空气都染上成熟果实甜腻的催情香气，诱惑人含进嘴里吮吸品尝。

 

Ben的舌尖抵上了裸露在他眼前的涨得圆滚滚的仿佛包含着汁水的石榴果粒一样的乳头，男性omega的乳首不似女性那般肥大，但圆润小巧的珠子在舌苔上滚动，又是另一番灵巧活泼的触感，吸引着alpha的唇舌不断与之嬉戏。

 

左侧的乳尖和它四周的绯红乳晕被吮吸出啧啧作响的淫靡水声，Henry羞怯地闭上双眼，可他的手指却不听大脑的劝阻，本能地追逐着快感，揉捏起自己备受冷落的右胸。

 

Ben停下含吮乳头的动作，好笑地看着他的男孩闭着眼睛用肉乎乎的短小手指捏弄自己白嫩胸脯上的小肉粒，凑到他耳边轻声问：“自己玩的很爽吗？不需要Daddy帮你舔了是不是？”

 

Henry一个激灵睁开眼睛，僵住的右手还保持着掐住乳头的姿势，他急忙对自己的alpha辩白，向Ben索要那总能让他登上极乐的极富技巧的嘴。omega的蓝眼珠上蒙着一汪被情热反应激出的生理性泪水，偶尔有不听话的泪滴在Henry眨眼时顺着睫毛滴落下来，仿佛车窗外的雨水从他的眼中滑落。

 

年轻的omega用一副可怜兮兮的潸然欲泣的表情盯着他年长的恋人，可男人却不为所动。他没再将嘴唇凑上那不断晃动着主动凑到他面前的柔软胸肉，也吝于把大手借给omega抚慰胸口的瘙痒，而是将手臂伸下去扯下了Henry的裤子和内裤。

 

由于跪坐的姿势，裤腰边缘卡在omega的膝盖上方，箍着两条白嫩的大腿，甚至在两腿外侧勒出了凹陷的肉缝。这样的状态让Henry行动不便，可Ben的手却毫无阻滞地大力掰开了两瓣软糯的臀肉。

 

发情期的omega身体里的小温泉眼早就开始汩汩地冒着泡，碍于两边紧实的臀肉挤压，甜腻的交合液只能被阻塞在肠道出口，黏稠地浸泡着omega的肛门。此时肉瓣被掰开，被泡得柔软烫热的肛门接触到冷空气调皮地收缩着，将想要流出来的蜜液更加向内阻回了暗无天日的肠道里。

 

omega微张的唇间泄出一声一声猫咪叫春一般拖着长音的呻吟。他肠道里像含着一包搅拌了蜂蜜和奶油的糖水，让他的整颗心脏都随着那个难以启齿的内里瘙痒难耐，可Ben的手还在不紧不慢地反复拍打揉捏他的肉臀。他的臀尖火辣辣的，这真的有些疼，Henry委屈地想，果然Daddy还是没有轻易原谅他乱用药的事。

 

但这种惩罚方式真的太过难耐了。他的肛穴已经适应了温差，随着Ben在他臀上技巧娴熟的掌掴裂开了一道小口，源源不断的湿黏交合液顺着小口流出来，漫过会阴，滑过大腿根，甚至一路流到还挂着他大腿上的裤子，这那里留下一小摊深色的水痕。

 

“Daddy……Ben……给我……”

 

他快受不了了，那令他安心的松木香再也不能安抚他，只能激起更加让人无望的燥热。Henry本能地喊着他alpha的名字，仿佛他是溺水者唯一的浮木，拯救他逃出欲海。

 

Ben终于纡尊降贵地愿意回应omega的渴求。他两手捏着Henry的臀瓣向中间挤压了两下，肛口被挤出黏腻的水声，在肠道因主人的害羞更加兴奋地收缩时直接将四根手指插了进去。

 

虽然发情期的omega为性交做好准备的肛门不会受伤，但一下子吞入半个手掌还是让Henry有些吃不消。他趴在Ben的肩头像缺氧一般大口喘着气，试图放松身后的穴口适应手指的插入，闷热的环境和窗外密集的雨声却增大了窒息感，在肛门被撑坏的恐惧中Henry喘得更大声了。

 

Ben适时地将空闲地手掌攀上Henry的后背轻拍安抚，让他被吓坏的omega放松，可伸进肛门里的手却没有退缩的意思，继续将手掌都挤了进去，只留拇指在外按揉着会阴。

 

透明的交合液顺着Ben的手淌下来，空气中弥散着浓得化不开的蜂蜜和奶油的味道。在认识Henry前Ben可从来不喜欢这种甜得发腻的味道，在与Henry第一次上床闻到他的信息素之前，Ben都以为这个在人前总是一派端庄的小演员的信息素会是极其寡淡的气息，纵使他早就知道这个年轻的合作者是个omega。

 

果然omega都是这么甜得让人恼火，早知道我就不会让你爬上我的床。这是Ben闻到这个小omega的信息素时第一个想法。然而在他们有了无比契合水乳交融的第一次，Ben甚至在第一次做爱就标记了这个比自己小11岁的男孩之后，他每每再次闻到这味道时都疑惑他当初为什么会觉得自己讨厌这个，以至于无比庆幸他当初没有将Henry赶出酒店的房间。

 

而现在，在这个下着暴雨的下午，在这个闷热得透不过气的车厢里，Ben的阴茎在这令他喜爱的甜美信息素包围下胀得无比硕大坚硬，叫嚣着要冲破裤子的束缚，挤进那正包裹着他手掌的温暖巢穴。

 

Ben的手掌从Henry的穴口抽出时沾满了甜腻腻的交合液，他胡乱在Henry的胸口抹了两下，omega臌胀的胸乳被自己的液体浸润得仿佛涂抹了蜂蜜的奶油蛋糕，那被alpha的大手拂过时状似不经意碰触到的硬挺饱满的乳头，像是点缀着蛋糕顶端的熟透到渗出汁水的樱桃。

 

Ben箍着Henry的腰肢将因为发情浑身软绵绵瘫在他身上的omega捞起来，充满水雾的迷朦蓝眼睛不解地望着他，Ben冲他挑起了一侧嘴角，接着将Henry的身子压下去跪伏在他的双腿之间。

 

闻到近在咫尺的混杂着雄性情欲麝香的松木味信息素，上一秒还被发情的高热折磨得懵懵懂懂的omega如梦初醒般将泛红的脸颊贴上了Ben的胯间。

 

Henry用牙齿拉下了眼前alpha的裤链，急不可耐地手嘴并用拽下了阻隔在他和Daddy的性器之间碍事的内裤，滚烫的小脸贴上了涨的紫红的粗壮阴茎轻轻磨蹭着，像在碰触最珍视的瑰宝。

 

鲜红的舌尖舔上茎身时淡然的alpha也忍不住发出了一声低沉的呻吟，Henry像是得到奖励般更加努力地将omega香甜的津液涂满Daddy的大阴茎，将极具侵烈性的粗大柱身装饰成只属于他一个人的裹满枫糖浆的巧克力棒。

 

Henry带着甜蜜又调皮的笑容的蓝眼睛满意地欣赏着自己的杰作，花瓣状的嘴唇箍上了已经渗出水来的龟头。年轻的omega费力地用小嘴吞吃着alpha的阴茎，茎身才进入一半就已经抵到啦Henry的喉咙。他的脸颊鼓成了只藏食的贪吃松鼠，嘴唇吃力地向前挪动中alpha的龟头已经伸进了食道，无论Henry多么想将Daddy的大阴茎全吞进自己的小嘴里，喉咙口泛起的阵阵干呕还是让他败下阵来。

 

小omega懊恼地将头向后挪，在年长的恋人怜惜地在他背上帮他顺气的抚摸中慢慢将Ben的阴茎从嘴里抽离。在龟头抵达口腔时Henry故意将尖尖的小虎牙轻轻咬上冠状沟，换来alpha大力地将他拽起来再次压制在自己腿上。

 

这一次那不断滴落着透明交合液的粉红入口直接被压在了挺立着的阴茎上。

 

因着刚才的掌交还闭合不上的饥渴穴口像omega上面那张贪吃的小嘴一样贪婪地想将Ben的阴茎全部挤进自己柔软的肠道。alpha没有动作，任由Henry将已经沾满了甜腻性液的肉屁股压实在腿上，湿滑的臀尖在挪蹭中沾湿了Ben的牛仔裤。

 

Henry借着重力将身体向下压，终于将Ben的阴茎全部吞进了身体里。软糯的肠肉从四面八方挤压着楔进肠道的肉棒，Ben觉得自己的阴茎像是插进了一大坨快被高温融化掉的黄油，柔软滑腻又不乏必要的压迫感。omega缓慢的抬起身体又坐下的动作频率再也无法满足他的alpha，Ben忍不住一下一下重重挺胯，将阴茎更深地肏进Henry的身体深处。

 

持续的强力撞击让Henry再也没有完成任何动作的力气，他只能瘫软着身子被动接受Ben带给他的一切。只有松软的肠道还下意识地吸得紧紧的，在alpha每次用有力的双臂每次将他的身体从阴茎上抽动时都不由自主地嘬紧穴嘴，无声地挽留着Daddy的肉棒，又在Ben压下他的身体向内冲撞时张开宫口吮吸着渗水的龟头。

 

Ben被他吸得恨不得立刻干进他藏在最里面的饥饿子宫，将种子尽数撒在那肥沃的土地，让这个每次都不知死活需索无度的小omega怀上自己的孩子。

 

已经被他标记过的omega此时像是能听到他心里的声音一样，心有灵犀地将一包新鲜的烫热交合液在他将龟头稍稍伸进宫口时喷在他的马眼上。

 

Ben被刺激得身体一阵痉挛，而刚刚在他怀里经历了潮吹的omega的身子抖得更加厉害，大大的湛蓝眼睛湿淋淋地望着他，左眼虹膜上的琥珀色块已经扩散成一把撑开的小扇子的形状铺满了上半眼珠，纤长的睫毛在眨动中沾上了晶亮的泪珠，这略带咸味的泪水或许是这omega身上渗出的汗水，嘴角流出的唾液，穴眼喷出的交合液种种液体中唯一不是甜腻的蜂蜜味的了。

 

那像洒着夏日日光的浅湾海面的眼睛还在可怜兮兮地盯着alpha的脸，Henry知道Ben不喜欢被夺走主动权，更不喜欢被强迫做任何事。他心爱的Daddy的阴茎在他刚刚喷出一大股性液后就再也没有动过，Henry担心是他催促Ben在他体内成结的动作激怒了Ben，他拼命作出认真承认错误的表情，企图软化他铁石心肠的爱人。可在Ben的龟头再次顶进他的宫口时，不听话的子宫再次不知死活地努力吮吸，喷薄着大股大股的性液，企图让alpha赏赐给他巨大的结。

 

Ben在Henry的臀上重重拍了一巴掌，抽插中被牛仔裤粗糙的布料磨得通红的臀尖无助地颤抖着，Henry的喉咙口泄出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，Ben鼻腔里轻轻哼了一声，Henry吓得小手环上了Ben的脖子，低下头将脸颊贴上Ben的肩膀，企图将自己颈后散发着诱人香气的腺体暴露在alpha的唇边。

 

Ben不为所动地又在那手感极好的圆圆的肉屁股上打了一巴掌。这一次Henry再也不敢有任何讨好的小动作了，只是微张的充血宫口还在轻微地嘬着抵在那里的龟头，像是贫穷的孩子不舍地用嘴唇慢慢抿着来之不易的棒棒糖。

 

年长的alpha终于在这不知疲倦的无意识的邀请中轻笑出声，他的声音在Henry的耳边轻柔的响起，低沉醇厚的嗓音像绵远悠长的歌，说出的话语却让他的omega脸红心跳。

 

“你这么急着让Daddy肏进子宫，是想怀上Daddy的孩子吗？”

 

话音刚落，被戳穿小心思的omega更深地把脸埋进了他的肩窝，而alpha的阴茎也终于让Henry得偿所愿地挤进了他的子宫口。

 

被吊得太久终于得到满足的omega像是终于得到了赖以生存的空气，在Ben的颈侧吐出了绵长的灼热呼吸。他用力挤压着身体内部隐秘的甜美入口，感受爱人巨大的结在他的体内形成，身体内部被撑开到不可思议的程度，但他却感到了无可比拟的充实。

 

“你想让Daddy的孩子把你白白的肚皮撑大，然后挺着肚子去片场，做第一个怀着孕还在拍戏的男演员对不对？”

 

Ben的成结的阴茎磨着Henry像果酱一样绵软得过了头的子宫壁，omega近在眼前的颈后腺体散发出仿佛可以掀开车顶的浓郁甜香。年轻的恋人没有回答他调情的话，却用源源不断浇在他阴茎上的性液无声回应他的在体内的冲击。

 

“你想生下Daddy的孩子，可他们出生后也会喊我Daddy，”他感到Henry软成一滩的身子在这句话中明显变得僵硬，Ben不禁勾起嘴角，他轻抚着Henry汗湿的后背继续说，“你这么贪心，一定不愿意有其他人跟你分享Daddy，即使说你自己生下来的也不行，是不是，Henry？”

 

他在最后一声称呼中加快了撞击的节奏，再不给omega喘息的机会，他不需要他的男孩的回应，因为他知道他会全心全意接受他给予的一切。

 

年轻的omega像只濒死的鱼一样扬着脖颈微张着嘴唇汲取氧气，身体随着alpha的挺动上下起伏。他的alpha弓起背将脸埋进他柔软的胸脯，胡渣将他暴涨的双乳磨得又疼又痒，每当蹭过他充血胀痛的乳头时，Henry都会产生错觉，仿佛他已经被Ben肏到怀上了孩子，此刻麻痒的乳头正因孕期的乳腺发育要溢出奶水。

 

“Daddy，我……我要出奶了，Daddy帮我吸出来吧，好胀……”

 

这一次Ben没有为难他，在他腼腆的小恋人难得吐出淫词浪语时含住了他的乳尖。

 

Ben在他身体里射精时Henry已经被做得昏昏沉沉的了，滚烫的精液洒在子宫壁上时他才一个激灵找回一点早就被抛掉的理智。他不记得自己何时变成被平放在座椅上的姿势，而他的alpha正在上方抱着他低喘着射出一股股精液。在射精的频率明显减缓时Henry小心地收缩着宫口和肠道，仿佛要将alpha最后的种子都挤出来吃进自己身体里。Ben这一次纵容了他的小调皮，甚至在缓过劲来的omega推着他的肩膀将他压倒在身后的真皮座椅上，就着插入的姿势骑在他身上时也没有阻止。

 

Henry带着笑意双腿跨过Ben的身体骑坐在他的阴茎上，他小手抚摸着alpha的腹肌，将那上面不知自己何时泄出来的稀薄精液晕开。持续的射精终于停止了，车窗早已因车内氤氲的带着情欲的甜腻热气覆盖上了一层厚厚的雾珠，Henry看不到窗外的天色，但砸在车顶的雨声明显已经小了。他的情热正悄悄退去，但他暂时还不想让恋人的阴茎抽离自己的身体，要知道他可很少有机会享受激烈性事后短暂的温存。

 

他在专心致志等待着体内巨大的结消退，可内里被撑满的感觉却迟迟没有消失，Henry惊讶地将随着他食指的动作绕着Ben的肚脐画圈的眼神移开，落到alpha的脸上，发现年长的爱人也正在凝视着他。

 

Henry带着不确定的声音小心翼翼地询问：“Ben？你是不是……唔……”

 

他的话音被alpha突然的向上冲击撞散成破碎的呻吟。

 

“如你所见，”他听见他的alpha几乎是咬着牙说出口的话语，“现在轮到你来给我消火了，Henry。”

 

Henry脸红地承受着逐渐沉重的撞击，没想到他们的性爱竟然真的诱使alpha进入了发情期。

 

当Henry再也无法支撑上身趴倒在Ben身上时，他忽然想起了什么。

 

“我们是不是应该……打电话叫救援的拖车晚点来？”

 

脸颊枕着的胸膛传来一阵共鸣的颤动，Henry听到头顶上方传来Ben低沉的笑声。

 

 

—END—

 


End file.
